


Эмблема

by Jasherk, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Branding, Confused Bucky Barnes, Dark, Gen, HYDRA Trash Party, Past Abuse, Scarification, Unreliable Narrator, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: — Пожалуйста, — попытался Баки ещё один раз: — Простите меня. Клянусь, я знаю, кому я принадлежу.Написано на запрос на трешмеме: ГИДРА помечает свою собственность, и на теле Баки выжжен или вырезан их логотип. Намного позже, когда он уже в команде Мстителей, после ранения на миссии это обнаруживают. Символ зачёркнут крест накрест, а рядом с ним аккуратно помещена такая же звезда, как у Стива, или символ Мстителей. Теперь он их собственность. Испуганная реакция остальных, общий шок.





	Эмблема

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Insignia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845445) by [kaesaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaesaria/pseuds/kaesaria). 



> Предупреждения: шрамы, членовредительство, последствия жестокого обращения, озадаченный Баки Барнс, испуганный Баки Барнс, сожалеющий Баки Барнс, писалось автором на ГидраТрэшПати, но в тексте этого не будет

Всё это было просто глупой ошибкой и случилось целиком только по его вине.

ГИДРА никогда не допустила бы ничего подобного — они бы выбили эту дурь из него намного раньше, когда ситуация ещё не зашла так далеко. Но его новые хендлеры (нет, чёрт побери, его друзья, его новые друзья) были так добры, так небрежны с правилами, и... Баки слишком расслабился. Заленился.

Все они теперь пялятся на него; подковой окружили его койку в госпитале, их лица потемнели от гнева или искажены ужасом. Ему некуда бежать.

Да Баки не посмел бы даже и думать о том, чтобы бежать от них. Он был чертовски виноват и заслуживал любого наказания, которое они выберут.

Он все ещё сжимал свою футболку в руках, борясь с желанием натянуть её на себя, прикрыться. Баки опустил плечи, склонил голову, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть таким раскаивающимся, сожалеющим. Это было не трудно — ему действительно было очень жаль.

Это Старк первым заметил его промах. Что ж, логично. Только что он шутил с Клинтом по другую сторону кровати, болтал что-то о том, что неплохо будет взять по шаурме каждому, когда всех, наконец, отпустят из госпиталя, — а потом вдруг многозначительно замолчал, не закончив фразу.

Баки ощутил, как мурашки пробежали у него по спине, ещё до того, как Старк снова открыл рот...

— Барнс, что это за хрень?

И тут все увидели. Они сгрудились вокруг него, чтобы рассмотреть, и всё, что Баки мог сделать, это сжимать футболку в руках и думать, какого чёрта у него не хватило мозгов попросить оставить его в одиночестве, пока он переоденется. Но это было бы неправильно. Его хендле... его друзья имели право проверять и осматривать его тело так часто, как хотели. Неправильно было даже пытаться скрыть это от них, раз уж на то пошло.

Но ещё хуже было то, насколько хреново у него получилось нанести новую эмблему.

— Баки, откуда это... ЭТО у тебя на спине? — голос Стива прозвучал так напряжённо, будто он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не закричать. Он был милосерден. Они все. Они даже не начали наказывать его сразу же, дали шанс как-то объяснить. Баки не заслуживал такой доброты. Он ещё ниже склонил голову, ожидая расплаты.

Молчание заполнило комнату, натянутое и тяжёлое.

— Простите меня, — прошептал он наконец, когда не смог больше выносить это. Он не знал, что ещё здесь можно сказать.

— Нет... не надо, не извиняйся, — охрипшим голосом сказал Стив. — Просто скажи мне, что происходит.

Баки так и не сумел заставить себя поднять лицо, принять наказание так, как следовало бы. Он был слаб и слишком раздавлен стыдом. Он смотрел на руки Стива, на то, как они сжались в кулаки. И Баки просто не выдержал, он дёрнулся, вздрогнул, страх узлом свернулся у него в кишках.

— Простите, пожалуйста, — сказал он. — Я знаю, я должен был избавиться от эмблемы ГИДРы полностью, как следует, должен был сжечь ее кислотой... Я собирался, клянусь, — Баки знал, что ему запрещено оправдываться, но просто не мог остановить себя, он так отчаянно хотел, чтобы они поняли. Это была ошибка, просто глупая ошибка из-за его лени. Не дерзость, не попытка неповиновения. 

Баки рискнул поднять глаза: лицо Стива было совсем бледным, потрясённым. Он все еще не мог поверить, что Баки оказался способен оплатить за щедрость, которую все они проявили к нему, таким неуважением. Баки предал их доброту, больше они не смогут уже доверять ему.

Баки невольно прижал колени к груди — ничего не мог с этим поделать, слабый, жалкий и такой неблагодарный. Он зажмурил глаза, стараясь удержать поток слов, но они вырвались на волю, оправдания, ничтожные объяснения:

— Я знаю, что должен быть наказан за это... Я не пытаюсь уйти от наказания, клянусь, — проговорил он. — Но, пожалуйста, я не хотел, правда, не хотел так исковеркать новую эмблему. — Руки Баки дёрнулись, и он усилием воли заставил себя застыть, перестать пытаться прикрыть изуродованное месиво на пояснице.

Буква «А», которую он вырезал над старой отметиной ГИДРы, вышла корявой и неаккуратной. Было очень трудно дотянуться за спину, к тому же работать глядя в зеркало оказалось сложнее, чем он ожидал: рука все время норовила пойти в противоположном направлении. Он честно полагал, что это будет лишь временная метка, он собирался пойти к Беннеру, или Старку, или, может быть, к любому из докторов, чтобы сделать всё правильно. Но оказался слишком ленив. И поскольку никто не упоминал об этом, он всё откладывал это изо дня в день. И просто забыл.

Стыд накатил на него снова, он будто захлёбывался в стыде. Баки просто не мог поверить, что мог оказаться таким небрежным и неблагодарным.

— Баки, — голос Стива прозвучал хриплым шёпотом. Остальные молчали и смотрели на него, шокированные, потрясённые его неуважением к их команде.

— Пожалуйста, — попытался Баки снова. — Простите меня. Клянусь, я знаю, кому принадлежу.

Никто не ответил ему — им явно надоело слушать, что за дерьмо он несёт, — и Баки приготовился к тому, что теперь его ожидает только боль. Когда ничего не случилось, он заставил себя вновь поднять на них глаза.

Стив отступил от него на несколько шагов. Отвернулся, по-прежнему сжимая кулаки. Он не мог больше даже смотреть на Баки. Баки не винил его в этом.

Он не заслуживал лучшего.

 

Конец.


End file.
